Tsuki Uchiha the Dragon of the Hidden Sand Village
by Lady Tsuki Uchiha
Summary: This is the story of Tsuki Uchiha the older sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha please do know that this story was copied from my account Lady Tsuki Uchiha/@Lady Tsuki Uchiha on my wattpad account. All right are mine unless you ask to use my work and I've said yes to it. Also, all right to the character, I use that is not mine belong to the right owner Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village on July 22 to Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha at the time I was the only child, the reason to why I was born was not a normal we want a child sort of story it was because my grandmother Yuki Uchiha was dying and had sealed inside her the 24 tailed demon dog called Serenity, only the female of the Uchiha clan are able to seal her inside them they tried to seal her inside of the males of the Uchiha clan but did not work out at all she hated the feeling of being sealed inside of a male Uchiha she told me the reason was because of a man named Madara Uchiha but she only told that much.

After I was born and Serenity was Sealed inside of me I was sent away to the hidden sand village the reason for that was to have peace between the land of fire and the land of wind. At the time I was taken in by Lady Chiyo she had a grandson who watches me when she was gone to do important things for the village, when I was two years old I was already able to do all the normal things of someone my age plus other things, also when I was two years old Lady Chiyo's Grandson Sasori left the Hidden Sand Village.

Time went by and I was now 4 years old I was able to read like a 7-year-old and the Third kazekage told me I could start the basic and normal class training, I was good and for some reason had the same talent as Lady Chiyo but she told me I had to wait a bit before I could use the puppet jutsu because of reasons. After 2 more years of training I was five almost 6 years old and already a Chunin and had started training with Lady Chiyo she trained me to use medical jutsu but also the puppet jutsu as well but it was only a small amount of time training with her, now normally I would still be in the academy but because of how fast a learner I was I did not need to go and I was happy because I did not like a lot of people

When I turned 6 years old I was allowed to go to the Hidden Leaf village to see my family I was very happy but also scared at the same time because I was not sure what my family was like, the only family I thought of was Lady Chiyo and her brother as well as Lady Chiyo grandson. I was told by the third that I had nothing to fear and said that they are nice people so I said okay.

It took us a week but we got there safe and was greeted by the new Hokage as well as my family my mom did not leave my side for one bit she said I look just like her my father was also happy to see me I found out I had two younger brothers my one brother Itachi was a year younger than me and the youngest was Sasuke, mom said he was a month old he was really cute to say the truth I ask if I could hold him and mom said yes Itachi said that he may cry because he did not know me but when I was holding him he did not cry one bit and was asleep the whole time. Mom told me that my Birthday was one day before Sasuke she told me his birthday was on July 23 I thought that was cool.

We were in the hidden leaf village for about 2 weeks and then we had to leave and head back a week later the third was told that the leaf was attacked by the nine tails and the fourth Hokage and his wife die only to leave their newborn son.

I ask if I could go see my family to know if they were alright the third told me no and said that soon I would be starting my full on training with lady Chiyo for the next 3 years, I was sad to hear this but knew that it would happen soon. During the time I was training with lady Chiyo news came to us saying that the third Kazekage was gone and no one could find him.


	2. Chapter 2

(hey guys so this part is going to have like 3rd person Pov and also characters as well

It was late April and Lady Chiyo and me were traveling to find some herbs for medicine for the Village at the time I was 8 and we came up to a village that looks like a war went by but at the time there were no wars where we were, Lady Chiyo told me to keep my eye out for anyone or anything just in case the people who went to the village and destroyed it was not there, after an hour I found someone he was badly hurt but not life or death badly hurt as well he look like the same age as me, the boy had silver hair I could not see what eye colour he had because he was unconscious I called Lady Chiyo over and we both help him out and healed his wounds

(Tsuki POV)

I just got back from getting all the herbs Lady Chiyo told me to get I look at the boy who was still asleep I had to say he did look really hat as I sat down and got the fire going I was about to leave the cave but was scared when I heard the boy wake up with screams like he had nightmare I ran over to him and try to calm him down after 10 mins he did and look at me "...where am I what happen to my family" I look at him with a sad face and told him what happen after I told him I look in his eyes and saw only angry I had to change that "oh I forgot to tell you my name is Tsuki Uchiha and I'm a ninja from the hidden sand village, may I ask what your name is" he look up at me "... my name is Hidan... um thx for saving me" I gave a smile" it's nothing really I'm just glad we found you still alive say what happen to your village it look like a war went through it"

(3rd Person POV)

After another hour he told Tsuki the whole story she was shocked at what he told her the villagers who lived there were being used for a religious group that believed in a god named Jashin, after Hidan told her everything Lady Chiyo came back and was happy that he was alive and doing well, she ask him if he wanted to come with us back to the hidden sand village but he said no and said we would come with us for a bit until he found a village he could live in without any worry. it took 4 months but we found a village called the Village Hidden in Hot Water and was a very nice and calm village as well, during the 4 months that hidan was with Tsuki and Lady Chiyo both Tsuki and Hidan were starting to get close not like boyfriend and girlfriend close but close were they could tell one and other secrets that they would never tell anyone not even families, when the time was up and Lady Chiyo and Tsuki were called back to the village it was sad but Tsuki told hidan that she would try to visit him again if she was able to and also send letters. The morning they left Hidan kissed Tsuki on the lips and told him that he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning back to the Hidden Sand Village The New Kazekage gave me some time off saying that I would need it, he told me that someone would be coming here to meet me and to train me, the Kazekage told me her name was Tsunade Senju she was also called the Slug Princess of Konoha, I've heard about her before from Lady Chiyo saying that she was good at what she did but I could also tell that she had a somewhat dislike to her.

During that time off I decided to write a letter to Hidan saying what happen and other things, I also thought it would be a good idea to train as well even tho the Kazekage told me to relax but I was not the type of person who could relax so easy my relaxing was training for some odd reason, after a month Tsunade had arrived with someone else name Shizune and a pig who was named Tonton. She stayed at the Hidden Sand Village for about another week and so to get to know me and that she could she that I was very strong and she knew about me having Serenity sealed inside of me.

Before I left the village I got a letter from Hidan saying he was doing great and that the Village was good he also told me that if I was able to go and see him for new years I ask Tsunade this and she said that was a great idea because the village was well known for there new years festivals I so happy about it and so I wrote back saying that we would head up there during the festival I also told him that I missed him and could not wait in till then.

After that we left the Hidden Sand village and started on my training it was hard and trying some days but I got through them. During mid November we were in a town and Lady Tsunade was up to no good tho both Shizune could do nothing but I kept an eye out for anyone who was cheating in the game and it work out both Shizune and Lady Tsunade were shock about how well I was keeping an eye out but the men who were cheating did not have a good night let just say Tsunade gave them a new fear, by morning we had to leave before any more of the people from the gambling house could get us.


	4. Chapter 4

After a year and so of training with Tsunade it was time to go to the village where Hidan lived Tsuki was overjoyed she had been waiting a year for this and could not wait any longer, it was really early in the morning when Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, and Tsuki left the campsite where they had slept and it was going to take them about an hour or so to get to the village sure they could have got there the night before but the training Tsuki did the day before took most of her energy out and fell asleep because of it.

(P.S I mess up on the time and that for everything so ya sorry if you get confused)

(Hidan POV)

It was around 7 am in the morning and I was told to head out to the gate saying that guest were heading this way I knew they were talking about Tsuki and her teacher plus two others I was not told what their names were but Tsuki said that the third one was a pig, we got to the gate and the sun was just coming up we waited about another half an hour before I saw Tsuki running to me I got myself ready and when she got near me she hug me really hard I wrap my arms around her and said "Nice to see you again Tsuki, I've really missed you"

(Tsuki POV)

It was almost 8 am in the morning when I saw the gate to the village I ask Sensei Tsunade if I could run up ahead and she said yes, when she said yes I bolted I waited so long to see hidan we were both 11 now and I wanted to see if he had changed at all or if he was the same. I saw hidan waving at me calling my name, I started to go faster until I was close and ran into him giving him a big hug and put my face on the side of the head all I could think of was how much I missed him and I did not want to let him go I was taken out of my thought when I heard him say "Nice to see you again Tsuki, I've really missed you" I look up to see his red-velite eyes looking into my black eyes. I gave him a big smile "I've missed you as well Hidan can't believe it's been a year when we last saw each other"

(3rd POV)

Tsunade, Shizune & Tonton got to the gate 5 mins later Tsunade was being greeted by the elders of the village welcoming her and the other, then Tsunade look over at Tsuki hugging hidan talking to him she could tell that he was the boy Tsuki was talking about all the time she walk over to the two of them and greeted herself to Hidan he was shocked when she told him who she was he look at Tsuki and ask why she never said that her Sensei was one of the three Sannin, Tsuki laugh and said sorry she told him that she never thought he would take it in a big way. After all the greeting at that Tsuki and the other were taking to the place where they would be staying the elders told them that the Festival was going to start around 4 pm and that as well if they needed anything to just ask.

(Time skip because well ya)

After the elders left Tsuki ask hidan to show her around the village saying it was some time science she been here it took them about Hidan said yes but Tsunade ask Tsuki to help unpack before she left that took an half an hour after everything was unpack Tsuki left with hidan and went on the tour of the Village by the time they were done it was lunch so they went to a ramen shop and got something to eat they were having fun in till the one elder found Hidan and ask to help get stuff ready for the festival he said yes and told Tsuki he would see her later at the front of the festival so they can spend time together and catch up on things they miss, after he left the elder's ask if Tsuki had a Kimono she could wear to the Festival she said no and that when she went shopping for one after a bit they found one that looks really good on Tsuki. After another hour or so it was 2 pm and Tsuki went back so she could get ready for the Festival.

(another time skip ya...time skips are nice sometimes)

It was now 4 pm and Tsuki left to head to the festival with Tsunade, Shizune & Tonton, when they got to the front of where the festival Tsuki was great by Hidan and ask if he could take Tsuki and show her around Tsunade said yes as long as Tsuki does not do anything that would get in trouble as well not to stay out late as she was going to be doing some training tomorrow after she said that they were off to go to the different places.

(time skip I'm sorry for so many I not sure what to do on this :(...)

After go to different booths and food carts it was around 8 and almost time for the firework show that was going to happen as Tsuki and Hidan were walking with a cute little teddy bear that Hidan won for Tsuki they found a place to watch the firework show they both sat down beside each other and watch the show in till Hidan said something...

… to be continued in part 2


	5. Chapter 5

After go to different booths and food carts it was around 8 and almost time for the firework show that was going to happen as Tsuki and Hidan were walking with a cute little teddy bear that Hidan won for Tsuki they found a place to watch the firework show they both sat down beside each other and watch the show in till Hidan said something…

Hidan: Hey Tsuki, can I ask you something?

Tsuki: Sure Hidan ask me anything

Hidan: Remember when I told you a year ago before you left to go back to your village that I loved you.

Tsuki: ya I remember I could never forget why do you ask.

Hidan: well it's because I wish to be with you for ever and so I ask the elders to move to the Hidden Sand Village where you live, but I know we are only 11 and that many people may just say it's too young for us to fall in love but.. Tsuki I want to be with you and no one else for the rest of my life that is if you allow me to be with you.

(3rd POV)

Tsuki was shocked to hear the heartwarming words from Hidan, sure she had people in the

sand who loved her even tho they knew about Serenity being sealed inside of her they still loved her but also there was someone who kept an eye on her but she had no clue who.

Tsuki: Hidan that so sweet of you I would love to be with you for the rest of my life as well but… you need to know something about me that no one from outside of my village knows.

Hidan: what is it Tsuki?

Tsuki: well... (time skip of explaining everything to Hidan brought to you buy puppet master make up… I guess)

Hidan was shocked to hear all of this ya he knew about her family but he had no clue she was part of the main branch of the Uchiha clan and also may be the next head of it but for some reason he was not scared of he having a demon sealed inside of her after hear all of this it just made him want to be closer to Tsuki to protect her from harm or being hurt.

Hidan: hey Tsuki

Tsuki: ya Hidan

Hidan: can I try something but you need to close your eyes

Tsuki: um.. Sure Hidan

Tsuki closes her eye she could feel Hidan moving close to her and then she felt some soft and wet on her lips she decided to open her eyes to find out what he was doing when she did her face went 50 shades of red (if that can ever happen) Hidan was kissing her Hidan the boy she only knew for a year and so was kissing her the boy who she said yes to to be with her slowly Tsuki close her eyes it took about a minute before they both stop to get some air at that time the firework show was over and it was about time to head back Hidan got up and help Tsuki get up as well and started to head back to the Hotel that she was staying at know all well that no matter what they would always have each togher or so they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after the events with Hidan, Tsuki had to say her goodbyes it was around 9 in the morning. when they left Tsunade said that she would be going back to the sand village to see everyone again for about 3 months, as well that someone else was going to be training her for the same amount of time or more but she never said who he or she was so Tsuki was in the dark for the most part, they got to the next village when Tsunade ran into someone she knew, he was tall with long white hair and red lines on his face she remember hearing about someone who looks like that but could never remember his name, Tsunade said that his name was Jiraiya and that he also was one of the three Sannin, he also was the one that Tuski was going to be training with next, by the end of the day Tsuki could easily tell that he was a pervert and she also found out he was the one who made the stupid make out series that she saw in many book store's.

After that night they said their goodbyes but also Jiraiya ask Tsuki about her past so that way he can plan out their training, after another year of training and traveling Tsuki was back in the hidden sand village she went to see Lady Chiyo and talk to her for a bit asking how she was but also to her her brother Lord Ebizo after that she was called to the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Tsuki did get alone with him but also his kids who Tsuki consider as younger siblings but to Gaara the youngest the most because both Gaara and Tsuki had one thing in common they both had a demon sealed inside of them but before going in to see the Kazekage she saw Gaara he look different but also he had the kanji for "love" onto the left side of his forehead she could also tell that darkness was around him after going into the Kazekage building she went to the Kazekage room she wanted to know what happened to Gaara because she knew that it was something bad that made Gaara dark.

(Tsuki POV)

I got to the Kazekage door and knock on it I heard a "come in" from the Kazekage and so I opening the door.

Tsuki: Hello Lord Kazekage it's me Tsuki Uchiha I've come back after my training with Lady Tsunade.

Rasa: Ah yes welcome back Tsuki how did your training go with her.

Tsuki: It went well thank you for asking but may I ask you something Lord Kazekage.

Rasa: yes you can ask what is on your mind.

Tsuki: Well it's about Gaara I've noticed that he has become more colder and he seems to have more darkness in his heart then when I last saw him has something bad happen to him if you don't mind me asking.

Rasa: mmm it's best if you have a seat it going to take a bit to explain what happen.

It took about 30 mins or less for the Kazekage to explain what happen I was shocked to hear it sure I knew he hated Gaara because he thought that it was his fault for killing Lady Karura but I was able to explain to him in the past that she was the reason that everyone in the sand village was safe from the one tail Shukaku was because of her sacrifice but still to find out he sent Lady Karura brother Lord Yashamaru and he was killed trying to kill Gaara was crazy after he was done explain I started to cry a bit tho I never did cry much because a Shinobi is to keep his or her emotions in check but still I was mad at him for doing such thing I ask him one thing.

Tsuki: Lord Kazekage why is it that you are so nice to me someone who also has a demon sealed inside but yet when it comes to Gaara your own son you just want him to be dead, don't you think that cruel to someone of his age but also now that he has no one to give him love or happiness how do you think that will go for him Shukaku could now be using Gaara angry and sadness to break the seal he has or worst he could take over Gaara.

Rasa: I understand that this may be cruel to you but it is for the safety of the village and all of the people who live here yes he may have my blood inside of him but that does not mean I will call him my son.

Tsuki: Then allow me to go on a mission for the next 3 months before I go again with master Jiraiya allow me to take care of Gaara and to keep Shukaku at bay and if I see any showing of Shukaku coming out of Gaara I will use the sealing jutsu that only I can use but please for me don't try to kill him anymore if you do the angry in him will rise and Shukaku will gain more power to break himself free from the seal.

Rasa: … Fine I shall allow this but do know that the sealing jutsu you are talking about could easily kill you if something goes wrong I will also move you and Gaara to a different place for the time being if that is everything you may go.

Tsuki: Thank you Lord Kazekage

After 2 days Gaara was moved into the same place as me, of course, we had Lady Chiyo there to keep watch and to make sure nothing bad happen to me but most time Gaara just wanted to be alone away from everyone, the little boy I knew who would always run up to me and hug me was gone all I could see was… well, nothing but darkness there were times that I could get Gaara to talk to me but he would only ask why do you care for me or did my father send you to kill me I was heartbroken to hear those question every time I even started to feel a little bit of pain from this.

After 2 months I got a letter from Yuakure "Village Hidden in Hot Water" saying that Hidan was kidnapped by some people who followed a god called Jashin, they were the same people who killed Hidan family and village people I ask the Kazekage to send some people who could find Hidan the Kazekage said yes but they found nothing I've now lost two people who I loved most and I could never tell if I would get them back or not I felt true pain… pain that I thought I would never get out of me again.


	7. Chapter 7

After what happen with Hidan and Gaara it was time for Tsuki to leave the Hidden Sand Village again to train this time with Jiraiya, she was still sad about what happen with Hidan being kidnapped by the group who destroyed his village but Jiraiya said that she needed to move on and if any news of him being found got to them when they were training she would be allowed to go and see him.

It was two weeks after they left and Tsuki had already started her training but during the first week Tsuki Sharingan had already got to the third change, Jiraiya knew he had to Train Tsuki to control her genjutsu but he was not sure how to with the Sharingan, so for the first part of Tsuki Training they would be heading to the Hidden Leaf Village to the Uchiha Clan so that way Tsuki could learn how to use her eyes right but also to control the power the reason why is when using them the power that Serenity had would go into her own Chakra making her genjutsu more dangerous when not used right.

(3 person POV)

As Jiraiya and Tsuki were head to the gates of the Hidden Leaf village Tsuki had a bad feeling that something bad may happen to her family after leaving them again like she would never be able to see them again she had to talk to someone so she asks Jiraiya.

Tsuki: hey Master Jiraiya can I ask you something?

Jiraiya: (looks over to Tsuki) Yes, of course, I can tell something on your mind what seems to be wrong.

Tsuki: well lately I've been having this bad feeling that something bad may happen to my family I'm not sure why but I can't seem to get this bad feeling off me.

Jiraiya knew why she was feeling like this he had heard from the third Hokage that the Uchiha may be planning a Coup d'etat which could cost a civil war in the Hidden Leaf village because of this the elders, as well as the third, were planning to try to fix this but he knew that it would not happen sooner or later her clan may be killed but he did not want Tsuki to get involved due to her not living with her family

Jiraiya: I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen to them I think you still have bad feelings about what happen to your friend but also the boy you told be about.

Tsuki: Ya that may be it but still I guess I should focus on my training.

Jiraiya: yes you should it will help keep your mind relax from what has happened so fair, but you also will be able to spend time with your family.

Tsuki: That is true I going to be able to see my little brothers again so that going to be nice I heard that Itachi is in the Anbu is that true Master Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: I do believe that is true but I'm not sure myself you should ask him when you see them

Tsuki: ya I will I can't wait how much longer until we get there Master Jiraiya

Jiraiya: hmmm about maybe 2 hours to the front gate of the village.

Tsuki: Ohhh I can't wait.

After two hours of walking Jiraiya and Tsuki made it to the front gate of the Hidden Leaf village of course before Tsuki could go see her family she had to go to the Hokage with Jiraiya to say that they would be staying here for a bit so Tsuki could train with her family but also during this time that Jiraiya had free he was going to do some research for his book.

Before leaving the third told Tsuki that Sasuke was going to be done at the academy soon and maybe it would be a good surprise for him to see her due to it been so long when she last saw him. Tsuki thank the third but before leaving she ask where the academy was the third laugh calling someone else who she not seen in some time Kakashi the third ask Kakashi to show

Tsuki where the academy was and then come back, Kakashi only nodded and started to show Tsuki the way to the academy during the whole time they did not talk it was weird but she could tell something was off with him but decided not to ask because it go be private to him.

After about 20 mins they got to the academy and they both said their goodbyes another 10 mins went by and she saw Itachi heading her way he looks up and when he did he had a happy/shocked/surprised face that Tsuki thought was funny.

(Itachi POV)

Is that big sister why is she here and when did she get here I thought she was in the Hidden Sand Village still getting ready to go with Jiraiya to train.

Itachi: Nee-san when did you get to the Hidden Leaf Village I thought you were still in the Hidden Sand Village.

Tsuki: Hi Itachi it's nice to see you again and I'm here because I going to be getting special training from father as well Master Jiraiya is in the leaf, the Third told me that Sasuke was going to be getting out of the academy soon so I thought it would be nice to see him give him a surprised from his Nee-san.

Itachi: Maybe tho he may just be confused and ask who you are it has been some time when you last saw him.

Tsuki: yes this is true the last time I saw him he was only one year old just after he turned it, but wait why would he be confused to do you guys not talk about me around him at all.

Itachi: no not really father feels that it may help Sasuke but also he thinks that having me is good enough for him due to him wanting Sasuke to follow behind me.

Tsuki: mmm I don't think that a good idea I feel that each ninja should be able to learn at their own pace but also to be able to be themselves in order to grow stronger that how I did it even tho I had many teachers.

Itachi: I guess so

Tsuki: hey Itachi I did want to ask you something is it true that you're in the Anbu.

Itachi: yes it is I'm part of the same squad as Kakashi.

Tsuki: really that great to hear you must be really strong then Itachi.

(third-person POV)

After about another 5 mins the bell rings and kids start to run out to their families after about a min of waiting Itachi points out a boy that somewhat looks like Itachi in a way but also their mother

Tsuki could easily tell that was Sasuke he had a nice warm happiness to him that Tsuki loved.

Sasuke stops in front of Itachi looking confused like Itachi said Sasuke would be.

(Sasuke POV)

I wonder who this lady is beside Ni-san I've never seen her before she looks a lot like mother.

Sasuke: hey Ni-san who is this lady she looks a lot like mother.

Itachi: Sasuke I like you to meet our older sister Tsuki Uchiha you may not remember her because you were only a baby at the time when you last meet her.

Tsuki: you've grown up so much Sasuke I can tell you have your looks from mother as well.

Sasuke: It's nice to see you again Nee-san so why is it that I do see you that much.

Tsuki: well you see Sasuke when I was born I was sent to the Hidden Sand Village in the Land of The Wind that were I lived but also I've been training there as well.

Sasuke: So does that mean you're here to train Nee-san.

Tsuki: yup that right you're very smart Sasuke hey we should probably head home we don't want to keep Mother and Father waiting

Itachi: yes I have to agree we can talk more while walking home

Sasuke: oh okay say Nee-san if you're free when not training can maybe you train me for a bit.

Tsuki: I think that a great idea but I need to find out first how much training I need to do and if I do have time free then yes I would be happy to train you little Sasuke (Tsuki pokes Sasuke head like Itachi does to him) (guess it a family thing).

(Normal POV)

After another 10 mins they get back home both Fugaku and Mikoto were happy to see Tsuki after such a long time, Tsuki explained the reason why she was here to her father in secret for safety her father told her that they would plan her training after dinner Tsuki also ask her father if she could have at least one or two days where she could train Sasuke and told him that he ask her father said that would be a good idea so that way Sasuke can learn new things at the time he just learned father ball Jutsu but could use some help with it still, Tsuki was happy again being able to feel her family giving her love something that she did not get much but when she did she took it all in after dinner and planning her training Tsuki help Sasuke with his homework then she went to bed thinking of what to come with the training with her father.


	8. Chapter 8

(Tsuki POV)

It was about 5 am in the morning when I got up the sun had not rise yet so I decide to have a quick bath before having breakfast I got up pick out some clothing and went into the bathroom. After having my bath and drying/dressing myself I went to the kitchen to find that Itachi was there.

Tsuki: morning Itachi

(Itachi looks at Tsuki with a somewhat sleepy look*

Itachi: *Yawns* good morning Tsuki did you have a good sleep last night.

Tsuki: yes I did *go over to where the tea is and pours a cup* did you have a good sleep Itachi

Itachi: no not really I had to study last night for a mission I have today. Oh, that right do you know what type of training you're going to do with father.

Tsuki: mmm no not really he going to test me today and see where I am in everything then I'm going to start working on controlling my eyes

Itachi: I see so you awaken your Shiragon

Tsuki: yes I have tho it's not that easy to deal with when you have them fully awake almost

Itachi: wait you have them almost awake to what?

Tsuki: *Tsuki looks around making sure no one is around* it's called the mangekyou sharingan it is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user but I don't think that will be happening to me any times soon… well, I hope.

Itachi: what do you mean by I hope has someone close to you been hurt badly or is it something else

Tsuki: a boy who I saved when I was nine years old it was in late April I was on a medical mission to find herbs for medicine for the village when Lady Chiyo and I came across a village that was pretty much destroyed and everyone dead but him his name is Hidan we were really close after traveling together for four months after that he stay in Yuakure "Village Hidden in Hot Water" he was there for about 2 years during that time I went to see him once during the new year's festival that the village had and during the night of new years he told me he loved me sure we are young but still I knew it was real… but then a group who follows a god name Jashin kidnapped him I ask the Kazekage to send some people out to find him… but they could not find any clues of where they took him… and I have no clue if he is dead or alive.

Itachi: *Itachi moves over and sits beside Tsuki giving her a hug trying to calm her down* I'm sorry to hear that Nee-san losing someone you love must be really hard

Tsuki: ya it is but do me a favor Itachi due to me not being around that much

Itachi: what is it Nee-san?

Tsuki: no matter what happens make sure that nothing bad comes to Sasuke I want to make sure he always has the worm smile on his face.

Itachi: of course I won't let anything happen to him

(after about 30 mins everyone was no in the kitchen at the table Mikoto and Tsuki were both cooking breakfast and Sasuke was going on about how good Tsuki was helped him with his homework after they eat Sasuke went to the Academy and Itachi left for his Mission)

Tsuki: so father when are we going to be starting training and what sort of training are we going to do today?

Fugaku: well we are going to see how much power you have when using your sharingan then if all goes well we should be able awake them fully so that way you have more control over them but know luck and how well you been doing in your training in the Hidden Sand Village but also with Tsunade you should be able to get full control over them in about a week and a half if not 2 weeks.

Tsuki: wait for father you're not saying you're going to try and make me awake my mangekyou sharingan are you that would me I have to see someone who is close to me die and that is something I do not wish to happen at all any time soon

Fugaku: well you don't really have to see them die but know that someone close to you has died can make it happen as well.

Tsuki: I… see.

Fugaku: is there something wrong?

Tsuki: well someone who I love was kidnapped by a religious group who follow a god name Jashin some of the ninjas from the Hidden Sand went to find him but they come up with no info of where he was taken to for all I know he could be dead but in till any news come I have to keep going forward or else I won't be strong to protect anyone else.

Fugaku: I see well then we shall start train when I get back I have a meeting at the Police station so it makes take a couple of hours in till then try working on your genjutsu.

Tsuki: yes father I understand

*after that Tsuki father left and it was now only Mikoto and her Tsuki wanted to look around the Hidden leaf and see if anything had changed so she told her mother and she said it was alright but to make sure she did train and be back here for when it was time to train with her father, as Tsuki open the front door to the family home Kakashi pop in front of her and told her she had to go see the Hokage saying that he had new for her from the kazekage saying it was a boy.*

To be continued in part 2


	9. Chapter 9

(Tsuki opens the front door to the family home Kakashi pop in front of her and told her she had to go see the Hokage saying that he had new for her from the kazekage saying it was a boy.)

(3rd person POV)

When Tsuki Heard those words from Kakashi mouth she ran to the Hokage Building as fast as she could with Kakashi right behind her telling her to calm down but she did not listen she knew that the news the Kazekage sent to the Hokage was about Hidan without a doubt but she had a very bad feeling it was not good news, when they both got there it took Tsuki about 5 mins to calm down with the help of Kakashi she was hoping that Hidan was alive safe and hoping that she would be able to see him.

(Tsuki POV)

I knock on the door after calming down and thank Kakashi for the help, I heard the Hokage say "come in" and I opened the door and walk up to him and bowed down.

Tsuki: Lord Hokage Kakashi told me you got news from Lord Kazekage about a boy would this boy be Hidan by chance.

Third Hokage Hiruzen: Yes the boy is Hidan. *Hiruzen looks at Kakashi and ask him to leave and wait outside, he looks at Tsuki with a somewhat sad face not trying to show his true feelings right now*

Tsuki: So what did the Kazekage say about him is he all right do they know where he is.

Third Hokage Hiruzen: My dear please sit down I shall read the letter that he sent me about him.

 _ **Dear Tsuki**_

 _ **I am sad to say my dear Tsuki that Hidan is no longer alive. The Sand ANBU had found Hidan near the land of fire between it and his homeland he was badly killed, I will not say how we found him I do not wish you to be in more pain but please do know that the people of the Hidden sand village are with you in your time of need and if you wish to come back to the Hidden sand or to stay with your family in till you are ready to move forward please take the time you need. I am truly sorry that we could not save him.**_

 _ **From the 3rd Kazekage Rasa**_

Tears started to go down my face the pain I hoped not to feel ever again came back but worse all I knew this at that time I started to feel more hate this new hate all I wanted was to kill all those who took Hidan away from me, I knew I was not ready yet it would take time I would need to be stronger, but no matter what or how hard I tried I could not stop crying the third said that I could leave and if so take some time off in order to clear my mind and to heal from this he also gave me the letter. I thank him and left when I got home my father was about to ask where I was when he saw my eyes he ask me what happen and how I awakening my mangekyō sharingan I gave him the letter and he understood then he told me to go to bed and to rest saying we would start training in two days.

After about 2 weeks I was fully able to use my eyes right my father told me to not use my mangekyō sharingan when with Master Jiraiya saying it could be bad news and could cost my life if anyone found out who was not to, I understood because I knew there were people who wanted this sort of power and so it had to stay a secret. The next day it was time for me to go and to start to travel with Master Jiraiya again but what I did not know was this was going to be the last time I ever saw my mother and father and the warm smile on Sasuke face.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the hidden leaf village both Jiraiya and Tsuki Trained for another year during that time Tsuki went back to the Hidden sand village to help out Kankuro with his training to become a puppet master she also did the odd Missions but that only lasted about 4 months, after that it was back to train with Jiraiya again another year of training passed and Tsuki was now 14 she was very powerful Ninja to those around the Hidden Sand but also the Hidden leaf she also got the name the Dragon of the Hidden Sand village due to her puppets she had. Tsuki thought it was maybe a good idea to go and see her family again after all it had been two years when see last seen them and it was about time she had another visit it was late spring (I have no clue when Itachi killed the whole Uchiha caln so I'm just going to say late spring because well that how it look like in the anime) before Tsuki left the Hotel her and Jiraiya was in someone knock on the door to the Hotel room.

Tsuki: Who is it?

Jiraiya: It's Jiraiya Tsuki we need to talk it's about your family.

Tsuki: Okay come on in, has something bad happen to them Master Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: Well I just got a letter from the Hokage saying that two nights ago Itachi Uchiha your younger brother killed the entire clan the only who lived though it was your other brother Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsuki: Wait what that can't be true why would Itachi do that and what about Sasuke is he badly hurt I need to go see him. *Tsuki started to walk to the door when Jiraiya grabbed her arm*

Master Jiraiya what are you doing please I have to go him he has no one but me left.

Jiraiya: I know that he only has you but you have been ordered to return to the Hidden Sand village for safety in case Itachi tries to go after you and kills you and before you yell saying I can take care of myself and I know that Itachi will not try to kill me but both the Hokage and Kazekage do not want to take the chance of that happening.

Tsuki: *tears were going down her face like crazy know that she was unable to go and see Sasuke to see if he was alright and to confront him was be on sad to know she could not do that but the more she thought the more she understood that yes she may be killed by Itachi after all he did pretty much kill everyone but why did he not kill Sasuke that all she could think of until Jiraiya snapped her back into reality* Fine I will return back to the Hidden Sand but I want to know is why did he do this he killed everyone but Sasuke was is it because he are little brother it makes no sense Master Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: I've been told in the letter that he ask the 3rd some days ago to keep watch over both him and you but the 3rd did not know why until now.

Tsuki: I see

After that Tsuki returned to the Hidden Sand village life was somewhat back to normal but one thing did not change Tsuki wanted to ask Itachi why he did what he did and so during a winter night when a full moon was in the night sky Tsuki Uchiha left the Hidden sand village and became a rogue Ninja to seek out and to find Itachi but what she did not know was someone was watching her someone with eyes like a snakes.

TO BE CONUNITE


	11. Chapter 11

It had been about 3 months after leaving the Hidden Sand Village to find her brother Itachi but she had no luck in finding him it had looked like he just disappeared from life but Tsuki would not give up.

(Tsuki POV)

During the first two months I thought someone was watching me but every time I turned around all I was seen was a white snake which I thought was odd because they are really hard to find snakes but it started to get me thinking about a conversation I had with Master Jiraiya about an old teammate of his name Orochimaru he told me never to go near him and to make sure if I did run across him that I should run away for safety but still after seeing more and more of those white snakes I decided to catch one and to keep it to see if I was right if this was one of Orochimaru's snakes and I was right but before I meet him I had dug up some info about Itachi saying that he was part of a group called the Akatsuki that the Akatsuki wore Black with red clouds as coat. During my six months as a rogue ninja I'd had run into Orochimaru and he was wearing the Akatsuki coat (note to you reader during the time that this happen Orochimaru was still with the Akatsuki it was just before he left) I ask him what he wanted and he told me he wanted to teach me to become his student sure I was not 100% okay with this but if it meant getting close to Itachi then I did not care so I agreed.

During the time I was training with Orochimaru I never got the chance to see Itachi then the day came where Orochimaru messed up and was kick out of the Akatsuki for trying to kill my brother to use him as his visle let just say I had a huge fight with him but after time everything went back to normal but one day I did want to ask Orochimaru something.

Tsuki: Hey Lord Orochimaru is it true that you can make bodies by only having DNA.

Orochimaru: yes it is true my dear but why do you ask?

Tsuki: well I wish to make some new human puppets but I have no good bodies to do so but I do have the DNA of some powerful people of the past that I got during my last visit to the Hidden leaf village that no one knows about.

Orochimaru: Oh and who would they be?

Tsuki: (looks at him with evil in her eyes) the First, Scanned and fourth Hokage.

Orochimaru: (thinking in his head) *my this girl does come with some surprises* Alright you may use 3 of test containers that we have here to make the bodies for the puppets

Tsuki: Thank you very much Lord Orochimaru I hope they turn out well if so I think they will be my strongest puppets I've ever made.

Orochimaru: I do believe you are right about that my dear, Kabuto please get 3 of the test containers ready

Kabuto: Of course Lord Orochimaru as you wish.

It took Tsuki 4 years to grow the bodies of the 3 Hokage and about 4 months to make them into puppets but at the end they were very powerful by the time she was done Tsuki was 18 and ready to leave to go and find the Akatsuki she knew who she had to look for either the leader, Itachi, or Sassier those 3 people were the only way she could join the Akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about 2 months of looking for Akatsuki she look everywhere even going to the black market it was Summer and Tsuki was traveling to the next Black market when she heard two men's voices, she was thinking of just keep going but then Serenity told her to find those to and see who they are because she told Tsuki that one felt like she had met him before. After about five minutes she saw that the two men were outside of a Bounty place after looking close Tsuki saw that the one guy who was outside was nowhere to be seen so she knew that he one may have found out she was watching them or two he just went inside, so she kept her guard up she was right to do so after a min a weapon came flying at her she was able to dodge it but the man she saw who sent the weapon flying at her was well upsetting.

?: My my you're quick on your feet aren't you, mmm but then again my attack speed is the slowest, and my aim is the worst in the Akatsuki, but the question I should be asking is who the hell are you bitch.

Tsuki: An Akatsuki member huh that good to know I found one but I tell you this one of your members is my younger brother Itachi Uchiha I am his older sister Tsuki Uchiha the Dragon of the Hidden Sand Village. But I got a question for you how the hell do you like a man who died six years ago?

?: wait did you just say you are Itachi sister great now I'm going have to go back into the bounty office to get Kakuzu.

Tsuki: ANSWER MY QUESTION AND STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

Tsuki heard someone else coming and look over to the way where the sounds were coming from

?: Hidan stop wasting time on a women we have no time for that *the men looks over to Tsuki then back to the other man Hidan* well never mind it seems you found the women who the boss wanted to see *he looks back to Tsuki* tell me girl is your name Tsuki Uchiha older sister to Itachi Uchiha from the Hidden Sand Village.

Tsuki: ya I am and who the hell are you I know you're part of the same group my brother is in.

?: that none of your concern bitch.

Tsuki anger takes control and she allows 3 of your tails out to hit the one guy who looks a lot like her old lover

Tsuki: *in mind* damn this guy is an ass but it does not help that he has the same damn name and look as... hey, Serenity you said that one of the men here meets you before is it the rude one could that be the same Hidan.

Serenity: yes he has the same body and smell as the young boy you fell in love with all those years ago

Tsuki *whisper* damn it why now

?: something wrong girl

Tsuki: *she looks over to the men who has green eyes and red* ya your friend reminds me of someone I know so if you don't mind before I go with you I need to have a tiny chat with him it could end with me almost killing him.

?: he can't die

Tsuki: wait what, what do you mean he can't die, also another thing I did not get your name.

?: my name is Kakuzu and the boy you just sent flying is named Hidan, and for the reason, you can not kill him is because he is Immortal due to this religious group he is in name Jashin.

Tsuki: wait did you just say Jashin...t..that the group who took my lover away from me... sorry but I may bring him back in pieces *Tsuki starts to walk where Hidan is*

Hidan: Damn that hurt you damn bitch I now really don't care if you're Itachi sister I going to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin

Tsuki: I'm going to ask you some question and every time you don't answer them I going to use one of my tails and stab it in you so tell me where you saved by a girl when you were ten years old in late April

Hidan:... ya I was that girl was the only one I love before I followed Lord Jashin. Wait... how the hell do you know this?

Tsuki: because you Idiot I was that girl who saved you the one you fell love with and made think that you were dead for six years *Tsuki starts to cry and many of the tails come out and attack Hidan*

Hidan: HEY HOLD ON STOP ATTACKING ME LET'S TALK WAIT!

Tsuki: no I'm not going to stop until I kill you 100 times over and over again you ass

Hidan dodges all of her attacks and grabs Tsuki and pulls her into a hug

Tsuki: le...LET GO OF ME

Hidan: Not a chance not until you've to calm down and relax and also stop crying like damn

Tsuki: b..bu..but... I was so alone when I was told you were killed and they found a body that had your blood in it...but why...why did you follow the god that took your family even me away from you...why...Hidan.

Hidan: *in head* damn I really did mess up and left her alone without a word but I had no clue they had a dead body place out to look like me but I have to devote myself for Lord Jashin... maybe I can make her become a follow as well that would help.

Kakuzu: have you two love birds finished yet we still have to take her to the Leader.

Tsuki pushes away from Hidan and walks over to kakuzu

Tsuki: okay then let's go oh and Hidan just to let you know I've not forgiven you at all for what you did. *Tsuki starts to walk with Kakuzu*

Hidan: OH WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT FORGIVING TSUKI HEY!

Kakuzu: Hidan shut up or I'll kill you.

Tsuki: Is Hidan always like this he was more kind when I last saw him.

Kakuzu: and how long ago was that.

Tsuki: um like six, seven years ago.

Kakuzu: that is why knowing luck it's because of his damn religion he follows and also a word of advice I would try not to get close to him again he tends to pick his religion now than people.

Tsuki: thx for the advice.

Hidan: HEY WOULD YOU TWO WAIT FOR JASHIN SAKE

Tsuki: ... *Tsuki turns around and uses her tail to hit Hidan* Hidan just shut up would you.

Kakuzu: hmm I may get along with you Ms. Uchiha

Tsuki: oh ya that good to know.

After about three days of traveling they get to the base of the Akatsuki when they get into the base, Kakuzu takes Tsuki to go and see the Leader while Hidan goes to the living room and sits down.

?: So Kakuzu and you have returned huh but I could not help myself I felt a new chakra.

Hidan: ya Itachi sister is joining the Akatsuki so how long have you been back here Kisame

Kisame: Itachi and I got back this morning so Itachi was right when he said his older sister was looking for him this should be fun to see what happens, I heard that Sassier grandmother was a teacher of hers.

Hidan: ya it's true Tsuki and Sassier grandmother saved me when I was ten.

Kisame: Is that so mmm so what up with your outfit being so bloody or is that from one of your kills.

Hidan: no Tsuki did this to me I would say not to piss her off

Kisame: hmm she going to fit right in.

?: who is going to fit right in Kisame

Kisame: Tsuki Uchiha from the same village you are from Sasori *Kisame smiles showing is toothy grin*

Sasori: Tsuki is here never thought she would become a rouge ninja but I think I know why is it because of Itachi.

Tsuki: yes I became rouge because of Itachi tho I am shocked about you Sasori-Senpai you look the same as you were 16 years ago.

*Sasori looks over to see Tsuki with Konan*

Konan: Tsuki as of today will be a new member of the Akatsuki make sure you boys great her to everyone and also be kind to her.

Tsuki: It's okay Konan I can handle rudeness they just got to watch out for when I'm angry

*both girls start to laugh but stop when they heard footsteps of two people*

?: See I told you un.

?: Hello Nee-san it's been some time when I last saw you.

*Tsuki looks over to see Itachi next to a boy with long blond hair*

Tsuki: Hello Itachi nice to see you as well *looks at everyone* sorry but I have to talk to Itachi alone if you don't mind Itachi

Itachi: no not at all I figured you would want to talk to me we can talk in my room

Konan: Itachi after you two had your talk please show her around and to her room, it's the one next to Hidan.

Konan: Itachi after you two had your talk please show her around and to her room, it's the one next to Hidan

Itachi: alright shall we Nee-san

Tsuki: ya alright.

Both Itachi and Tsuki left to talk while everyone else starts to piece together how Tsuki was like in her past asking Hidan a lot of question to the point where he had to leave to go and do some sacrifices to Jashin


	13. Chapter 13

_-Both Itachi and Tsuki left to talk while everyone else starts to piece together how Tsuki was like in her past asking Hidan a lot of question to the point where he had to leave to go and do some sacrifices to Jashin-_

(3rd Person POV)

Both Tsuki and Itachi were now in his room, Itachi asks Tsuki to sit down saying it would take some time to explain everything that happens during the years before he had to kill everyone in the clan and after. (and because I am somewhat lazy I shall skip it because well ya also you guys reading this should know what happen if you watch naruto)

Tsuki:... I see… so the reason for doing this was to keep peace in a village that was suppressing are family why… why do it Itachi… they hated the Uchiha clan all they did was keep full watch of us never letting us help them ever since the second Hokage… wait nvm mind not him ever since before the village was made.

Itachi: I understand you may be mad that I pick the village of the hidden leaf over are family but I did it to keep the peace the leaf elders, as well as the 3rd Hokage, knew this was going to happen at some point and they also understood that I wanted to keep peace because of what I saw in the 3rd great ninja war… I am sorry sis but I had to… I do hope you can understand one day.

Tsuki: Itachi it's not that I don't understand but it's because of what you did and what you're doing now that worries me I wanted to make sure both you and Sasuke never went into the darkness or ever do anything like well this but also Itachi I too was in the 3rd great ninja war and I understand where you are coming from but… I want to know something knowing like one day Sasuke will go after you and try to kill you for what you were done you do know that right.

Itachi: yes I do and I am hoping he does you see I've gotten an illness that can not be cured Sasori is giving me pills to help it but the only reason I am going to live is for Sasuke to kill me so he may restore our clan.

Tsuki: wait...Itachi is it the illness for those who use the kekkei genkai

Itachi:... Yes, it is.

Tsuki: I see tho I am surprised that I do not have it yet.

Itachi: really so you have used our clan's kekkei genkai that is a surprise that you do not have it I guess you just have luck sister

Tsuki: name hmmm ya I guess so… *yawns* oh sorry about that I guess traveling for so long tires you out.

Itachi: yes I guess it does let me show you to the room you will be sleeping in.

Tsuki: alright Konan said I was next to someone who was it again.

Itachi I think she said it was Hidan.

Tsuki: oh… great… well I guess I got no choice

Itachi: sis may I ask you something.

Tsuki: ya sure ask away.

Itachi: you said you fell in love with somenamedHidan who died is the Hidan that is here the same one.

Tsuki:... ya he is...but I don't want to talk about it… is that okay.

Itachi: yes, of course, you don't have to tell me.

Tsuki: thank you *gives Itachi a huge Itachi hugs back*

Itachi: alright follow me I will now show you your room.

Tsuki: alright

After a min of walking they both pass many doors and turns and end up at Tsuki new room when Tsuki opening it it was a nice room with a queen size bed two nightstands a dresser and table in the back was a small bathroom Tsuki thought it was nice little room a good size for her to do the normal morning things she had to do she thank Itachi and told him that she was going to take a bath and get some sleep before dinner he nodded and left close the door behind her she started to get ready when she heard a knock on the door.

Tsuki: the doors unlock. *Tsuki turned around to see Hidan come in and lock the door* What do you want Hidan and… why did you lock the door.

Hidan: I want to talk to you alone that why I lock it.

Tsuki: Hidan I'm in no mood to talk to you after all you did to me.*Tsuki turned back around to get her stuff ready for a bath she started to hear footsteps coming towards her* Hidan I mean it just leave me alone.

Hidan: sorry but I can't do that...you know I've missed you *Hidan stop behind her and slid his arms around her waist* I did not mean to hurt you.

Tsuki: *starts to cry* well you did… I was so worried about you when I got the letter from your village saying that you were kidnapped… and then when they said you got killed I thought I lost the only man I would ever love the only reason I kept living was for my brother's sake... *Tsuki tries to get out of his hug but fails* Hidan let me go, please.

Hidan: no way… I'm won't let go until I see that smile I loved all those years ago.

Tsuki *thinks in head* I can't do this… yes, I loved him but that was years ago I...I...I need to move on I can't do this.

Serenity: you know you won't move on I can feel it you still love him Tsuki and I can tell he loves you just as much.

Tsuki:...But I can't what if he hurts me again… I don't want to feel that pain over again it's bad enough that Itachi is going to allow Sasuke to kill him… but this is too much.

Serenity: Tsuki accept it and if he does anything bad to you I shall hurt him badly.

Tsuki:... okay thank you Serenity.*Tsuki turns around to have her face 3 cms apart from Hidan's* alright I will-will try to do what we had in the past again but… I want to take it slow and don't try anything funny k Hidan.

Hidan:...Fine I can accept that but.

Tsuki: but what Hidan.

Hidan: It's a sin to be with someone who does not follow lord Jashin…*Tsuki cuts him off*

Tsuki: no I won't join that religion Hidan I don't care what you say I won't that religion already took you away from me and for that, I won't.

Hidan: alright fine I will give you time to think…*hidan kiss her on the check and let's go and leaves the room before she could say anything else.

Tsuki: … ugh, I need a bath…*Tsuki grabs her stuff and goes to the bathroom to take a bath I hope I will have time to have a nap afterward.

TO BE COUNTIUTE


	14. Chapter 14

Tsuki was awoken by knocks on the door

Tsuki: Who is it.

?: It's me Tsuki Konan dinner is ready will you be joining us.

Tsuki: Yes I will just give me a minute to look somewhat nice.

Konan: Alright we will be in the dining room.

Tsuki: Alright thank you Konan.

Tsuki could hear Konan leaving the door and heading the way to where the dining room area is.

Tsuki: mmm ah lazy wear should be fine (Tsuki Puts a new tank top with yogas with shoes that are somewhat like Jiraiya's, then she puts her hair up into a bun, then puts her coat on)

Tsuki: ya this should do.

(3rd Person POV)

Tsuki heads to her door and unlocks it and steps out into the hallway then locks her door again, she starts to past down the hall where everyone rooms are into the living room then to the dining room mostly everyone was there the people who were missing still where Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Hidan everyone else was sitting down and waiting.

Tsuki: Evening everyone.

Deidara: Evening Tsuki un.

Itachi: Hello sister, did you have a good nap?

Tsuki: Yes I did... so do I sit where ever at the table or do each person have there owned seat?

Konan: yes everyone does have their own seat your seat has the same symbol as your ring Tsuki.

Tsuki: oh alright thank you Konan. *Tsuki looks at her ring then finds her seat which is in the middle of Konan and Itachi* So how long until the others show up for dinner.

*Zetsu comes out of the ground behind Tsuki*

(White Side) Zetsu: They are all coming here now.

(Black Side) Zetsu: So you're the new member.

*Tsuki turns around and see him*

Tsuki: um yes I am, and who are you?

?: That Mr. Zetsu Tsuki-Senpai

*Tsuki gets a behind hug by a person with a lollipop mask*

Tsuki: oh I see...um you're hugging me a little too tight

Pein: Tobi please let go of her and find your seat

Tobi: *Tobi lets go of Tsuki and goes sits down*

*After about 5 more minutes everyone was sitting down in their seats and the food was served it was a somewhat quiet dinner beside Tobi and Deidara yelling at each other but all and all alright. After dinner was done Tsuki went to the kitchen with Kisame and did the dishes after that everyone went to do their own thing but Tsuki did not see Sasori during dinner so she went to see him and talk to him she got to his door and knock on it*

Sasori: who is it I'm trying to do something.

Tsuki: It's me Sasori-san, may I come I wish to talk to you if you're alright with that.

*Tsuki Heard footsteps coming to the door and the door being unlocked and open by him*

Sasori: What is it that you need to talk about Tsuki.

(Tsuki pulls out her scroll that has her S-rank puppets in them)

Tsuki: I was hoping you may have some parts for my Five Element Dragon puppets that got a little damage during a fight.

(Sasori moves to the side and allows Tsuki comes)

Sasori: So is it true that you were a student of my grandmother Tsuki.

Tsuki: Yes it is true when I was young, I'm guessing you guys tried to get as much info out of Hidan after I came here.

(Sasori laughs a bit)

Sasori: yes tho after a bit Hidan left in a rush so he would not have to deal with us and our question anymore knowing luck he went to do some killings for his god.

Tsuki: Ah I see, oh right here is my puppet scroll.

(Tsuki gives Sasori her scroll, Sasori goes back to his work desk and opens one of the seals and looks at it.)

Sasori: how did this happen Tsuki it looks like they have been through hell.

Tsuki: Ya before Hidan and Kakuzu found me I was doing a bounty for four S-Rank Rouge Ninjas it was a hellish battle.

Sasori: And what happen did you get them.

Tsuki: Yes I did they weren't too hard to deal with and the money I got was a good amount for them.

Sasori: mmmm don't tell Kakuzu that or he may take your money.

Tsuki: Alright good to know.

Sasori: Tsuki I feel like there another reason you wanted to talk to me.

Tsuki: um yes there is I was hoping to learn some things from you or even become a Student if you allow me.

(Sasori Turns around with a surprised look)

Sasori: you want to be my Student why?

Tsuki: Because there are things that I never learned from Lady Chiyo because it was forbidden my Five Element Dragons are made out of Human bones that have a chakra of each Element that why I wish to be your student.

Sasori: I see I will allow this but I will need to talk to Pein about you teaming up with us.

Tsuki: Us?

Sasori: yes I have a partner already it's Deidara tho he can be a pain sometimes.

Tsuki: oh I see alright well I guess I should go for now.

Sasori: mmm yes I will need time to fix all five of them, oh and Tsuki.

(Tsuki turns around before exiting the room)

Tsuki: Yes Sasori.

Sasori: I want you to patch up things with Hidan fully so that way when you're training with me you won't be off focus.

Tsuki: oh alright.

(Tsuki Leaves Sasori and Deidara room)

Tsuki Hewton Note

I am so sorry it has taken me this long I hope this is alright and I will try my hardest to get the next part out when I am able to but I have no clue when that will happen, Also thank you for reading this it makes me so happy knowing I have people reading my OC story.

~ Tsuki Hewton


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, guys so this part may have some Young adult and up part in it that is not for kids so for your safety and also me not getting any comments from your parents DO NOT READ THIS PART ALL THE WAY okay k lets start.

(3rd PPOV)

Tsuki was in her room reading a book that she got from Master Jiraiya, it was the book he never publishes she got this book from him when she was training tho she never thought he could write a good book like this it was her... well, she read it too many times to remember.

As Tsuki was about to finish her book she Tsuki heard some knocks on the door, she put her book down and walk to the door and unlock then opened it when she did she found Hidan without a shirt and some skin tight pants that well made Tsuki blush a bit.

Tsuki: um...hey Hidan do you need something from me?

Hidan: ya I do *Hidan gives a big smile*

Tsuki: oh..and what would that be that smile on your face tells me you're up to no good Hidan also why do you smell like you've had something to drink*she starts to move back a bit for safety*

Hidan: Oh come Tsuki it's nothing that bad I thought we could have some fun ya know maybe have something to drink. *he moves into her room and close the door and locks it*

Tsuki: I think you already started to have fun by yourself Hidan also I'm not in the mood right now to have something to drink...also why do you always lock the door Hidan.

Hidan: mmmm not sure why I keep doing it but that's not why I came here *Hidan takes a bottle of already open Saka out* I thought maybe... we could have some drink together.

Tsuki: I don't think I got a choose do I?

Hidan: Maybe...but Maybe not *Hidan walks over and picks Tsuki up and walks over to her bed*

Tsuki: Hi-Hidan put me down I can walk ya know *Tsuki puts her arms around his neck*

Hidan: You sure... you want me to put you fucking down you have your arms around my neck *Hidan Whisper in Tsuki ear that makes Tsuki have shivers go down her spine, Hidan then puts the bottle of Saka down on the nightstand then tries to put Tsuki on her bed but fails and falls down on her and by mistake kiss her he pushes back up*

Tsuki: Hidan get off me *Tsuki tries to get Hidan off her but he won't move*

Hidan: No I'm not moving I won't lose you again.

Tsuki: Hidan we said we would take this slow please get of m...*Hidan kisses Tsuki again she tries to stop him but after a bit, she gives up and closes her eyes and starts to cry*

Hidan: *Hidan pulls back and remove the tears from her eyes* Tsuki please stop crying I don't want to see that from you anymore alright. *Hidan kisses her lips again to calm her down*

Tsuki: But I...No, I can't do this please Hidan get off me, please.

Hidan: NO I'M NOT MOVING!

Tsuki: WHY NOT PLEASE JUST STOP THIS!

Hidan: THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT STOPPING IS BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU OR FOR YOU TO BE TAKING BY ANYONE ELSE THAT WHY I WON'T FUCKING LEAVE YOU, I WON'T LOSE YOU EVER AGAIN!

Tsuki does not say anything or even look at Hidan as tears start to flow down from her face, Hidan gets up and starts to go to the door but is stop by Tsuki hugs him from behind

Hidan: what are you doing I thought you did not want me *Hidan turns around and makes Tsuki look at him*

Tsuki: I don't want you to leave me as well but it's hard to know that you follow that God but that you're not the same person that I knew long time ago I thought you would hate me but you remember me saving you for all those years ago... *tears start again* I'm...so so sorry Hidan.

Hidan: You don't have to fucking say sorry and as for Lord Jashin I can always do more sacrifice for him as long as I can keep you. *Hidan picks Tsuki up and walks over to the bed*

Tsuki: Hidan what are you doing?

Hidan: going to make you forget that sad past and make you happy again like when we were kids.

(Semi lemon starts now kids go away for safety)

Hidan Lays Tsuki down on her bed and starts to kiss her on her neck until he hears Tsuki moan when he goes over a spot in between of her neck and collarbone he starts to suck and licks that spot leaving a big hickey behind

Tsuki: Hidan don't I don't want the others to see this... also, I'm not ready for this yet. I'm still a virgin

Hidan: Too bad at least they will know that you're mine and no one else's, and I also go slow for you.

Hidan Keeps going for a bit until he hears Tsuki breath heavy he then goes back to her lips and kiss them rough but in a way that would make Tsuki go crazy, Hidan then takes on of his hands and puts it on her right boob and starts to rub it this makes Tsuki gasp and Hidan takes the chance to put his tongue in and map out her mouth Tsuki tries her hardest to fight back but fails,

After some time Hidan stops attacking her mouth.

Hidan: I'm going to ask you again you sure you want this.

Tsuki thinks for a min but during that time Hidan thinks she does not want it and move back before he can fully do so, Tsuki starts to take her tank top tho she not wearing a bra because well it was almost time for her to go to sleep.

Tsuki: It's...okay I...want you to be my...first... please...Hidan make me feel good.

Hidan then goes and attacks her left breast and puts his mouth on her nipple and starts to suck on it while Tsuki undo Hidan pants and takes them off Hidan then takes off his pants and switch breast to the right one and does the same thing at this time Tsuki is now in a hot mess and can feel something Hidan was starting to get harder and harder in secs Tsuki was feeling the huge bulge forming in Hidan boxer, Hidan then takes of the rest of Tsuki clothing alone with his boxers

Hidan: Tsuki I can't take it I want you now so badly now but I will tell you it is going to hurt like a bitch

Tsuki: Then take me I want you Hidan.

(sorry time skip maybe next time for a true lemon, Semi lemon done)

Tsuki wakes up feeling no one else in the bed she starts to look around but then hears the bathroom door up she looks that way to see a somewhat naked Hidan with a towel wrap around him.

Hidan: Hey you're awake *Hidan walks over and kiss her on the check*

Tsuki: mmm ya tho my body hurts like hell does this always happen after having sex, also what time is it.

Hidan: Ya that normally fucking happens after the first time, also it's 20 mins after 11

Tsuki: Oh I see *Tsuki gets out of bed and tries to walk to the bathroom but fails and falls she close her eyes to get ready for the impact but strong arms wrap around her waist, she then feels being pick up (bridal style) she opens her eyes to see Hidan's eyes* um...Hidan you can put me down I can walk fine *Tsuki starts to blush noticing that Hidan towel has fallen off*

Hidan: Ya and let you fucking fall again don't think so. *Hidan walks Tsuki to the washroom and helps her get in to fill bathtub of water after he does that he also joins and sits behind her*

Tsuki: Hidan did you not just have a bath or shower

Hidan: Ya so why you embarrassed to share a tub with me *Hidan starts to help Tsuki clean herself from last night*

Tsuki: No I'm not embarrassed it just...ohhh Hidan what are you doing that feels nice... wait Hidan we are not having sex in the tub.

Hidan: Aw why fucking not I think it would be fun.

Tsuki: I said no *Tsuki hits Hidan in the head and finish cleaning herself up then leaves the tub to dries herself off.

Hidan: Ow what the hell Tsuki I was just joke *Hidan then gets out of the tub and also dries himself off again.

Tsuki: Did not look like a joke *Tsuki walks out of the bathroom and goes to her closet to get a change of clothing then changes Hidan also puts his clothing on*

Tsuki and Hidan leave her room and walk down to the living room where some of the members are (Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Konan) *the time now 1 pm* Hidan then goes to the Kitchen before he does he kisses Tsuki on the lips lightly.

Tsuki: Afternoon everyone

Konan: Afternoon Tsuki, So I'm guessing both you and Hidan are together *she gives Tsuki a smile*

Tsuki: Um ya you can say that.

Itachi: Well as long as he makes you happy sister I shall not get in the way tho I thought you two were fighting last night with the yelling I heard but I guess not.

Tsuki: Oh you heard that wait how many people heard that.

Sasori: pretty much all of us tho when I said to patch things up I never thought that would happen what about his god.

Tsuki: He said he was going to do more sacrifices for him as long as he could be with me *Tsuki walks over and sits beside Itachi and Konan

Kisame: well you guys may only hear the fighting I heard all of it due to me being next to your room Tsuki.

Tsuki: Oh no please don't tell me the walls are not thin. *Tsuki buries her face in her hands*

Itachi: Sorry they are thin I forgot to tell you that.

Hidan walks in with a cup of coffee and sits across for Tsuki, Itachi, and Konan

Tsuki: Hidan why did you not tell me that the walls are thin *Tsuki has an angry thing on her head*

Hidan:... oh ya forgot about that why did someone hear us...also what with the angry look.

Tsuki: well let's see everyone in the room heard the little fight but Kisame heard us last night and why I am angry is because if I knew the walls are thin I would not have done what I did last night.

Tobi: look what you did Hidan you made Tsuki-Senpai angry

Hidan: Oh shut up Tobi *Hidan continues to Drink his coffee*

Pain: Hidan, Tsuki come to my office I have a mission for the two of you.

Hidan: Ya ya fine *Hidan heads to the kitchen to put his mug in then walks to the office*

Tsuki: This is going to be a long day *Tsuki also starts to walk to Pains office as well.

Itachi: Good luck sister.

Tsuki: Ya thx.

Both Hidan and Tsuki go into Pains office.

TO BE CONTINUED

~Tsuki Hewton Note ~

So I hope you enjoy this semi-lemon I did it's my first time doing something like that so it was hard for me to do it. I hope you enjoy this part and please leave a comment of what you think it helps me understand what I can do to improve this but also gets my brain going. And lastly, update for the next part are unknown due to me having tons of stuff to do in the Real Life.


End file.
